winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Griffin/Gallery
Seasons |-|Season 1= Griffin.jpg Griffin discovers a break in.png Griffin - Episode 107 (1).jpg Griffin - Episode 107 (2).jpg Winx Club - Episode 116 (14).jpg Winx_Club_-_Episode_117_(5).jpg Saladin, Faragonda, Griffin - Episode 117 (1).jpg ~Saladin, Faragonda, and Griffin~.jpg 1287901_1380998950330_full.png Griffin - Episode 119 (1).png Griffin - Episode 119 (2).jpg Griffin - Episode 119 (3).jpg Griffin - Episode 119 (8).jpg Ediltrude_in_season_1.png Griffin - Episode 119 (9).jpg Griffin - Episode 119 (10).jpg Griffin - Episode 119 (4).jpg ~Griffin Attacks~.jpg Griffin - Episode 119 (5).jpg Griffin - Episode 119 (6).jpg Griffin - Episode 119 (7).jpg Griffin - Episode 119 (11).jpg Griffin - Episode 119 (12).jpg Winx Club - Episode 119 (4).jpg Winxclubthearmyofdecay.jpg Winx Club - Episode 122 (3).jpg Winx Club - Episode 122 (4).jpg Winx Club - Episode 123 (5).jpg Griffin_-_Episode_123.jpg Winx Club - Episode 124.jpg 19.jpg Winx9.png Winx Club - Episode 125 (9).jpg Images (9)h.jpg 5.PNG Winx10.png Faragonda, Griffin - WCEp124.png Griffin - WCEp119.png Griffin - WCEp122 (1).png Griffin - WCEp122 (2).png Griffin - WCEp123 (1).png Griffin - WCEp123 (2).png Griffin - WCEp123 (3).png Griffin - WCEp123 (4).png Griffin - WCEp123 (5).png Griffin, Sky - WCEp123.png Griffin - WCEp123 (6).png Griffin - WCEp123 (7).png Griffin - WCEp124.png Faragonda, Griffin - WCEp125.png Faragonda, Griffin - WCEp126 (1).png Faragonda, Griffin - WCEp126 (2).png Faragonda, Griffin - WCEp126 (3).png Faragonda, Griffin - WCEp126 (4).png Faragonda, Griffin - WCEp126 (5).png Griffin - WCEp126.png |-|Season 2= Winx Club - Episode 209 (8).jpg WCEp215Mistake(3).png WCEp217(2).png 2ec6c39f03b42e348cf4b596abd7263d9ca3b2cc8766bd6362b867ed8be2afc8 facebook.jpg WCEp217Mistake1 (5).png WCEp217(5).png|Griffin discovers Lucy spying. FaraGrifCordGPixEp225.png WCEp225Mistake(10).png Griffin, Codatorta and Faragonda.PNG Faragonda + griffin conver.png Stengthandspeed(1).png Winx21.png Winx20.png ~Faragonda and Griffin Cooperate~.jpg |-|Season 3= Young Griffin .jpg Griffin and Valtor.png GriffinYounger.png Young griffin.jpg GriffinT3.png A Part of The Company Of Light.PNG GriffinWitches318.png kk.jpg |-|Season 6= Griffin Season 6.png 4v1ID5ytkaI.jpg TYXnom6m6Aw.jpg 4TaB-8rivd0.jpg vqRGkInupGs.jpg HmeNy8sKJT0.jpg fRqtX3WclA8.jpg 29U4Z9TIDrg.jpg JzqQKkJ5Sd8.jpg B7x5G5_geqk.jpg LpmdynDaNRI.jpg fcim_TU_OWI.jpg Oe3fvmK4k4s.jpg zLq0PB-xDco.jpg AFZbdXmW4uY.jpg cYKmZv4CGkY.jpg eiGu1WM2mEs.jpg FBH9E9QM_w8.jpg JFWYyYL8Thw.jpg Jgw28j65B9Y.jpg KaB0NU_wrkE.jpg MHA9qLaTAWQ.jpg pci_vm9LURc.jpg rcZqowP4fMo.jpg rFD8HOdVd30.jpg SU1Fyr3ULWw.jpg t1L6BjVsh-8.jpg w_qwUwzp8NY.jpg YQyvlx97x3g.jpg Z5Ncii1AERM.jpg S6E03.6.jpg capture_014_04112013_105744_076.png 2660.jpeg GriffinCrow.png |-|Season 8= Griffin S8E16.png Dark816.png D&LMagic816.png Griffin Full Body.png Specials |-|The Fate of Bloom= GriffinSp1(1).png GriffinSp1(2).png |-|Revenge of the Trix= Saladin, Faragonda, Griffin - Revenge of the Trix (2).jpg Net.png Saladin, Faragonda, Griffin - Revenge of the Trix (1).jpg |-|The Battle for Magix= Griffin - Battle for Magix (1).jpg Griffin - Battle for Magix (2).jpg Griffin, Ediltrude, Zarathustra - Battle for Magix (1).jpg Griffin - Battle for Magix (12).jpg Griffin - Battle for Magix (13).jpg Griffin frozen to the wall Nick.png Griffin - Battle for Magix (14).jpg Griffin and her students.png Griffin, Knut, Brandon, Stella, Witches - Battle for Magix (1).jpg Griffin, Witches - Battle for Magix (1).jpg Griffin, Sky - Battle for Magix (1).jpg Griffin, Riven - Battle for Magix (1).jpg Griffin, Faragonda - Battle for Magix (6).jpg Griffin, Faragonda - Battle for Magix (4).jpg Griffin, Faragonda - Battle for Magix (3).jpg Griffin, Faragonda - Battle for Magix (2).jpg Griffin, Faragonda - Battle for Magix (1).jpg Griffin, Faragonda, Winx - Battle for Magix (1).jpg Griffin - Battle for Magix (20).jpg Griffin - Battle for Magix (21).jpg Griffin, Bloom, Sky, Riven - Battle for Magix (1).jpg Griffin - Battle for Magix (22).jpg Griffin - Battle for Magix (23).jpg Griffin - Battle for Magix (19).jpg Griffin - Battle for Magix (18).jpg Griffin - Battle for Magix (17).jpg Griffin - Battle for Magix (16).jpg Griffin - Battle for Magix (15).jpg Griffin - Battle for Magix (11).jpg Griffin - Battle for Magix (9).jpg Griffin - Battle for Magix (8).jpg Griffin - Battle for Magix (10).jpg Griffin - Battle for Magix (7).jpg Griffin - Battle for Magix (6).jpg Griffin - Battle for Magix (5).jpg Griffin - Battle for Magix (4).jpg Griffin - Battle for Magix (3).jpg Griffin, Faragonda - Battle for Magix (5).jpg Saladin, Codatorta, Trix, Griffin, Faragonda, Bloom - Battle for Magix (1).jpg Saladin, Codatorta, Trix, Griffin, Faragonda - Battle for Magix (1).jpg |-|The Shadow Phoenix= Griffin with Faragonda, Codatorda and the Codex Pixies.png Griffin - The Shadow Pheonix (1).jpg Winx18.png Winx15.png Griffin, Faragonda, Codatorta, Specialists, Winx - The Shadow Pheonix (1).jpg Griffin, Faragonda, Codatorta, Codex Pixies, Winx - The Shadow Pheonix (1).jpg Griffin, Faragonda - The Shadow Pheonix (1).jpg Griffin, Faragonda - The Shadow Pheonix (2).jpg Griffin, Faragonda - The Shadow Pheonix (3).jpg Griffin, Faragonda, Codatorta - The Shadow Pheonix (1).jpg Stengthandspeed- Sp4(1).png Movies |-|Magical Adventure= Bdcam 2012-08-10 10-26-46-188.jpg Griffin, Faragonda - Magical Adventure.png Griffin younger.JPG Artworks |-|Group/Signatures/Stock Arts= ~Headmistress Griffin 1~.png Category:Characters Gallery